Demands, Terms and Understanding
by Wah-Keetcha
Summary: Secretary of Defense Keller meets with Optimus Prime and his men after the final battle to discuss what happens now and the Secretary walks away a little wiser and with a new friend.


Title: Demands, Terms and Understanding

Rating: G

Summery: Secretary of Defense Keller meets with Optimus Prime and his men after the final battle to discuss what happens now and the Secretary walks away a little wiser and with a new friend.

Author Note: This is something I had kicking around in my head for a bit. Secretary of Defense would have had to talk to Optimus and such I figure so this is how I envisioned it going down.

Demands, Terms and Understanding

Standing on the porch of the small home I can't help but feel a little awed at the sight before me. The back field of the Lennox family home is surrounded by beautiful mountains and thick forests but it's not the vista I've come for, it's the four massive metallic beings standing in the middle of the field. Beside me Captain William Lennox stands his body tense as he stands at attention and rigidly I nod at the young man

"At ease." Lennox seems to almost fold into himself as he stands down, his position becoming relaxed but respectful. I smile slightly and look at the young man who help bring down two of the destructive alien invaders.

Captain Lennox, this is your home. For god sake's man, stand down and relax." I smile as the Captain gives me a strange look before doing as he was told and leans casually against one of the porch posts. Out in the yard the two teenagers stand, almost protectively in front of the four giants, their faces showing apprehension and determination. One is the young Sam Whitwicky, his bright yellow transformed Camero stands behind him, arms crossed over his chest and an openly hostile look on his face; obviously the Camero has held a bit of a grudge against the Sector Seven operatives. Clearing my throat I step closer to the edge of the porch and call up to the giant blue and red mechanoid before me, the one Captain Lennox pointed out to be the leader of the small band.

"I am Secretary of Defense John Keller." I announce and watch as the bright blue optics of the colossus before me flash briefly and narrow slightly. It stays silent for several minutes before it speaks, rumbling softly

"I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." He says back softly, decibels lowered and slowly lowers himself so he's kneeling on the ground, bright optics very close to me. For the first time I get a very clear look at the Mechanoid before me, his facial expressions guarded and mouth drawn into a tight line. Optimus looks like a battle hardened war General, one whose seen and lost too much during his career.

"You are frightened Secretary, you have no need to be, we do not harm humans." Optimus rumbles before standing once more, his massive from moving with an unnatural grace.

"These are my men, Weapon Specialist Ironhide." The thick set, heavily armored Mech steps foreword and glares hotly at me, his mouth narrowed into a menacing scowl.

"Chief Medical Officer, Ratchet." Prime indicates another thick set form but with unnervingly wise set of blue optics and a push bar on his chest armor.

"Scout, Bumblebee." The bright yellow and black mech sends a weary look in my direction but takes no further action, his bright optics glowing hotly. I look around, trying to see the next one but only count four in the clearing. My reports indicated another, five in total

"I thought there was five of you.." I start and Lennox stiffens beside me and I cast him a look before turning back to see the Autobot leader's face fall slightly, sadness eminent on his face.

"There was, but Jazz expired bravely in battle." Prime says solemnly, optics darkening as he says the words that must be hard to speak. Idly I wonder what happened to the body of the dead Autobot, for there were only four sunk into the ocean.

"I am sorry." I tell the assemble group and from the slight sparking of the one named Ironhide's optics I can see the words mean nothing.

"Sam and Captain Lennox tell me you need to discuss something." Optimus says, clearing up the subject with only a few words and I quickly get back to the task at hand. Becoming serious with the situation I square my shoulders trying to belay my confidence in my position but having a hard time when I look upwards as the giant and find myself feeling like an ant beside the anteater.

"The battle, that you brought to this planet.. It's over correct?" I ask and the bright optics flash once more and Prime lowers himself once more kneeling on the ground, a hand draped over his knee, long knee armor sticking up dramatically.

"We hope it is." He says and I blanch

"Wait, are you saying there might be _more_ of them out there?" I ask, shocked and worried that this whole thing might not be over.

"The fight for the Allspark is done. The source of energy and power for our home planet has been destroyed, but who knows how many Decepticon forces are out among the stars? The hatred born and grown over the hundreds of years of war and battle isn't easy to forget and no doubt those still out there are holding grudges." He clarifies and I shake my head

"No, I can not allow you aliens to wage your private battle among the people of this country. You can not put our lives in danger because of your war." I snap and Prime's optics narrow harshly, his rumbling voice edged with anger

"WE do not harm humans… if anything we will protect you from the advances of those surviving Decepticons. No doubt StarScream informed them of the aid the captain, his men and the children gave to our cause. This means the Decepticons will also see you and your race as enemies." He says forefully and I feel myself getting angry, Prime must have been as well because a loud whirling sound emanates from the being and he brings one massive hand up to brush over his face before continuing.

"We Autobots have no home to return too, it had been ravaged by war and can no longer support even the basic of life. Whether you like it or not Secretary of Defense John Keller we are staying, because if we do leave and the Decepticons return to exact revenge for their leader's demise, it will be you're race who fall… and there will be no one here to protect you." He says sternly and I can see this Optimus Prime is a man of his convictions, sticking by them relentlessly as he argues the point professionally and coolly.

I should take lessons from him.

"Fine. But I have several terms you all must agree too in order to stay." I tell him, before flicking my eyes over to the thick set Ironhide who has crossed his arms in an annoyed way and then to Ratchet who watches me with a strict professionalism.

"Good, because we have several we also need to discuss." Prime says and I am taken slightly aback by the response. Lennox snorts softly but I ignore him

"First, you and your men need to stay hidden. We can't have you giant robots running around, the general public will be in mass hysteria and that is something this government won't tolerate." I look at the Autobot leader closely and see him nod, standing once more and crossing his arms.

"Second, if there is incoming attacks inform either myself or captain Lennox of it. And for god's sake, keep it away from the populated areas. You're lucky only two casualties came out of the rubble of Mission city." Prime's optics widen slightly and a look of infinite sadness clouds his expression but it's whisked away after a moment and once more I am taken aback by the realization that this Prime is painfully aware of what his battle cost the people of the city.

"Third, nothing suspicious… like shining lights into the sky or racing on public roads." I look right over to the bright Camero who only snorts and looks away.

"Fourth, you have to get plates and tags. I don't care if it will offend your armor or whatever excuse you will come up with. Those are the rules, if you don't abide by them I suggest you hit the road." I explain and Optimus Prime nods, his great head bobbing once but a narrowed look coming to his features but the response doesn't come from the massive being before me instead it's the thick set Mechanoid who leans in close, blue optics like searing fire

"Is that a _threat_ Secretary of Defense John Keller?" he asks and I resist the natural urge to step back. Lennox comes and stands between me and the machine while two sets of large hands grab the mech's shoulders and force him back.

"Ironhide, for the last time…. Primus help me I _will_ have Ratchet terminate those cannons you so love." A soft chuckle comes from the one named Ratchet as he pats his companion on the shoulder but the threat of Ironhide has been extinguished and Prime looks down at me again

"We don't take kindly to being threatened Secretary, keep that in mind." He says and I nod, thanking the Captain softly as he steps back over to the railing, casting an annoyed look at the black armored autobot.

"Now, these are our terms." Prime says and before I can get a word in the mech starts

"First, no Autobot will be abducted for experiments by your government. If I find out one of my men has been experimented on I don't care about your petty rules.. you will pay." He growls, anger seeping into his words and I nod, knowing the things done to the yellow Bumblebee probably pissed the giant autobot off.

"Second, my men are to move freely throughout the city in their alternate modes but are allowed to transform and engage in battle if there is a need for it." I hesitate slightly before nodding.

"Than are we in agreement Secretary of Defense John Keller?" the massive hand comes down in the way all deals are sealed, with a handshake. I nod and extend my own hand, briefly touching the surprisingly warm metal hand, feeling the scarred palm and nicked fingers, amazed to be touching something this large, this alien and possibly this destructive.

"We are much like you Secretary… just much older and more advanced. Hopefully our two races can live one day without having to be kept secret." Prime says and I can't help but smile up at the large bot, finding his words genuine.

"I would like that Optimus Prime. Indeed. Thank you, for taking on defense of our country." I call and a look of pure contemplation comes over the metallic features

"All we've known for the past several millennia is battle and war, fighting for a world that gave up on us long ago… for now I can only hope this battle is done for I am weary of fighting and running." He says sadly and now I understand how truly old this race of Mechanoid is and how much we really don't know about them.

"I'd enjoy it if I could come back and speak with you again Optimus Prime. I think we could learn much from each other." I tell the red and blue Mechanoid and the bright blue optics glow fiercely.

"I look foreword to those times Secretary of Defense John Keller." He responds and I wince, turning away and waving up at him

"Just John alright? It's such a long title." I smile and a rumbling chuckle from the assembled group accompanies Prime's response.

"You may call me Optimus then John." I smile, committing the giant's name and face to memory before thanking them again and following one of my guards through the small kitchen and outside. Lennox follows, his face split with a big grin.

"Take care of those four Lennox. That will be your mission from now on…"

"I'm going to be a babysitter!" he asks, shock and slight annoyance coming out in his voice and I let my face slip back into the stern mask I wear only before my men at the Pentagon.

"Captain! Those are your orders, to keep those…Transformers out of public view and help them defend against those others Optimus was speaking about. You're to be my middle man between them and the government." I tell him and see him instantly snap too. I smile and clap the young but willing soldier on the shoulder

"You survived the attacks both in the middle east and here in Mission city. You've gone above and beyond your duty to this nation and that's why I'm taking you and your unit off active duty indefinitely so you can take on this new assignment beside the ones you love." For a moment the young Captain looks chokes up and slowly he nods, thanks shining in his young eyes.

"Good work soldier. Keep it up." I then nod to my group of guards and step over to the door of the GMC, briefly looking back at the house and finding four sets of glowing blue optics watching me and I raise my hand briefly and am amazed to see the mighty hand of Optimus Prime being raised as well. Getting into the car former sector seven operative Simmons looks over at me, his dark eyes flashing.

" and?" he begins but I cut the man off

"They are staying, but we still have much to learn from them intellectually, scientifically and mentally they are much more advanced, older and wiser than us." The look on the almost mad scientist like Simmons grows excited but I quickly extinguish his fire before it can full grow

"But we must do this through talking to them, listening and understanding. They are not to be experimented on, watched or monitored, they are now citizens of the US although unrecognized they are just like you and I and have the same rights as everyone else. Understand?" I ask, giving the weasel of a man a stern look and he nods, looking down sadly.

"Good. Let's be off then." The driver nods and pulls out of the dusty road and with a quick glance behind me I can just barely make out the silhouette of Optimus Prime, standing in front of his group of lone warriors. After what sounded like eons of war and refuge they finally have found a place to call their own, and who are we to deny them that?

End.

Ending Note: Review if you wish. I love Optimus Prime!


End file.
